


Sweet Dreams, Bunty

by ayadn



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayadn/pseuds/ayadn
Summary: Sam and Charles had to work late at the office one night, making Sam miss her bus and Charles having to drive her home. But when the rainstorm makes it impossible for him to drive to her apartment, Charles is left with no choice but to take her to his home.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	Sweet Dreams, Bunty

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Charm fanfics lately and wanted to write one of my own. This is actually quite plot-less and not very good but I just wanted to do it yenno. Anyway here is a story of sam and charles sleeping together, but not really. k bye

It was nearly 10PM and the building's clean up crew were almost done for the night, which meant they were going to be kicked out soon. Samara sighed, shutting off her computer and putting the papers scattered on her desk back to their respective folders. The new guy Jacob overlooked a huge mess up and it was up to Sam and Charles to fix it before the proposal was submitted first thing tomorrow morning.

Sam flinched as thunder crashed through the steady pitter patter of the heavy rain against her office window. Great, the last bus to her apartment had left long ago and she was not calling her dad for a ride. He was just going to spend the entire drive home telling her how bad of an idea it was that she moved out and that this is another reason out of his long list as to why she should move back in with them. She definitely did not want to end this long day with a lecture from her father making her feel like she was 12 again. 

Sighing again, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to dial a taxi, but as if on cue, Charles knocked on her open door to make his presence known.

"Ready to go, Miss Young?"

"Charles! I-I thought you left already." she said, tucking her phone back into her pocket.

"What kind of a gentleman would I be if I left a young lady such as yourself alone in the office, especially in this weather?" his face twisted in disgrace and Sam almost chuckled at the sight. "Come on Samara, get your stuff ready, I'll drive you home." 

-

When they got out of the underground carpark, they realized the rain was worse than they thought. The wind had blown branches off trees, blocking parts of the roadway and constant pouring of rain on the windshield made it difficult to see. 

As they turned to the road that would lead them to her apartment, they were met with a yellow and orange barricade, with the trunk of a fallen tree just right past it. 

"Looks like I won't be able to take you home Samara, is there another place you could spend the night at?"

Sam paused for a minute, thinking about which of her friends would be okay with her crashing their place. 

"Hmm, Vikki, Angela, my brother and my parents place are all this way," she pointed to the blocked road. "But I guess I could stay with Link, he lives in the opposite side of town as me."

"That bloke with the long hair? I'm not comfortable sending you off to a guy's house Samara. It would be on my conscience if something were to happen."

"You don't have to worry about things like that Charles, he sees me as a cousin or sister. Besides he," she hesitated, looking out of the window and mumbled her next words, "said he doesn't find me attractive." 

They were silent for a while, with nothing but the sound of raindrops on the rooftop and the swishing of the windshield wipers filling the air. 

"Samara," he began, taking her hand in his to get her attention. She looked into his icy blue eyes which despite their colour, had the ability to show nothing but warmth and kindness whenever he would allow it.

"Any guy who calls you that is either lying or stupid," he continued, "and based on what I know of him, he is the latter."

He pulled away from the side of the road, driving towards a different direction. The streets looked unfamiliar to Sam.

"W-where are we going?"

"To my condo," he said, taking a quick glance at her red and flustered face. "There's no where else I could take you."

"Ch-Charles! I already said you could take me to Link's, and you said you aren't comfortable with sending me to a guy's house, which news flash, you're a guy!"

"Do you really want to go stay at his place after he said that to you, Samara? Even if he does see you as a relative, saying it like that is out of bounds. You don't deserve that. And you certainly don't deserve having to come to him, pretending that you're completely fine." 

He watched as her eyes lost her resolve. Sam can admit that she really doesn't want to spend time alone with Link anytime soon. Not becuase she hated him or anything like that but because seeing him reminds her of that particular incident and she doesn't need any more reminders of her being unattractive. Her mirror has that part covered, thank you very much. 

She took a deep breath and agreed, not meeting him in the eye. He hated it when she acted like this. He liked it better when she was feisty with him, not caring about what she said or how she reacted. Luckily for him, he knows exactly how to rile her up. 

"You know Bunty, as for me being a guy, you don't have to worry. My mother raised me to be a complete gentleman, and despite the fact that I do find you very attractive, a gentleman I will be." He stopped at a red light and looked at her, going for the kill. "Unless of course, you don't want me to."

"Charles!"

-

Sam really wasn't surprised to see that his apartment was modern and clean. Charles being a slob is as absurd as an ogre with pristine hygiene. 

"You can place your stuff here, Samara." he said as he put his own briefcase on the kitchen island. "And please, make yourself comfortable. I'll be taking the couch and you can sleep in my room." 

"O-oh, you don't have to do that Charles, I can take the couch, besides I'm much smaller than you."

"Nonesense. You are my guest, you're comfort is my upmost priority." He walked towards a door she assumed was his bedroom. "Just give me a moment to wash up and change, meanwhile you can go grab something from the fridge or sit and watch TV. Just don't do too much prying, you might find things that aren't suitable for the eyes of a little lamb like you." He gave her a quick smirk and disappeared into the room.

Moments later he came back out in a soft baby blue pyjama set with his hair tousled and his glasses on. Sam blushed at how uncharacteristically yet absolutely adorable he was.

She realized she was oggling him when she only caught part of what Charles was saying. 

"I'm afraid I don't have any bottoms that would fit you, but I think this could be long enough to keep you.....fairly modest." He smiled at her slyly, handing her a clean white button up just long enought to keep her covered down to her thighs. 

"Uhm, thanks, I guess I'll go into your room now." she said, stiffly walking past him and looking back at him one final time before she entered his room. 

Shortly after, she steps out of his room, dressed in nothing but his shirt and a deep blush from the tips of her ears down to her neck.

"My shirts always did look better on you, Samara." he says in that sweet deep tone of his. 

Turning even more red, Sam chooses to ignore his remark before she makes a blunder of herself and asks him again if he's sure he's okay with sleeping on the couch.

"As I've said before, I'm perfectly fine on the couch. Unless you're cold and lonely and want me to join you and warm you up?"

"N-no! Ugh forget it, I'm going. Good. Night." she stomped back into his room and shut his door.

Charles belowed an unrestrained laugh, not hiding his amusement.

"Sweet dreams Bunty!" he called after her, to which he heard a muffled "Whatever!"

-

Sam nuzzled his blankets, revelling in the fact that she was completely surrounded by his scent and bringing her back to the dream she had after her friends' had recommended she watched...certain videos... for "exposure therapy". Tomorrow she would have to go back out there and face whatever akward situations were bound to happen whenever she was involved. And then later on in the day, face the curious glances from her coworkers and her father's inquiries of why she arrived to work with Charles, and why she was wearing the same clothes as the previous day, and why she smelled like him. 

But for now, she'll allow herself the feeling of being in Charles shirt, tucked in his sheets and in the comfort of his bedroom, while said man was just on the other side of the wall, hopefully falling asleep to thoughts of her as she falls asleep to thoughts of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any errors. If it's format or spelling related, it's because I wrote this on my phone. If it's grammatical, it's becuase I'm a dumbass. Honestly after finishing it and reading it over I'm like wtf even happened. But whatever. It's here. Enjoy. K bye


End file.
